A need exists for a portable motorized and re-orientable solar concentrator assembly for concentrating solar radiation using multiple types of reflectors simultaneously for use in the production of fuel, such as ethanol, potable water from non-potable water, or combinations thereof using a distillation column.
A need exists for a portable motorized solar concentrator assembly that is usable to generate ethanol, electricity, potable water, or combinations thereof in earthquake zones, hurricane zones, other disaster areas, undeveloped geographic locations, remote villages, undeveloped population centers, or other remote locations. A need exists for a portable assembly that can be deployed quickly and oriented at the sun even if the assembly is deployed at different latitudes on the planet.
A need exists for a portable motorized solar concentrator assembly having a plurality of connected parabolic reflective enclosures for heating the fluids for distillation, as well as connected ancillary reflective concentrators configured to increase the heat to fluids in the parabolic reflective enclosures includes using conduits disposed at the focal points of the parabolic reflective enclosures.
A need exists for a portable motorized solar concentrator assembly that can be moveable with a motor, but the actual heating of the fluid is performed solely with the sun, allowing for the production of potable water from non-potable water in areas without power that have just had a major natural disaster, thereby helping to prevent disease and death in disaster zones.
A need exits for an easily relocatable, and re-orientable motorized solar concentrator assembly that utilizes the greenhouse effect to heat fluid.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.